


Hamartias

by GenKay



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mystery, Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, Suspense, Tragedy, Trauma, bad guy wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenKay/pseuds/GenKay
Summary: When tragedy strikes, it’s human nature to try and find someone to blame. And this time, there is going to be plenty of blame to spread around...Dark fic. Season 4 AU. Twist-ending.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

“It was an accident, Mr. LaRusso.” The officer explained calmly. 

Daniel stood in front of him, pale-faced and sleep-deprived, barely controlling his rage. 

“Bullshit.” He said. 

The officer sighed. “I know you’ve had some troubles with a rival dojo, but we found no evidence of - ”

“Then look harder.” He snapped. “That’s your damn job.”

“Daniel...” Amanda put a calming hand over his. Pale and drawn herself, she was only somehow keeping it together. 

“I can… walk you through the scene, if you like.” The officer offered. “Tell you what we know so far.”

Daniel thought about it and nodded. If he found the holes in their story, they’d be forced to look harder, wouldn’t they?

The officer led them through the ruined remains of Mr. Miyagi’s old house… Miyagi-Do’s and Eagle-Fang’s new dojo. Only the bare bones of the place were left, cracked and blackened with smoke. The rest of the place had gone up in flames on that fateful night. 

“The two of them came in at around 10:50 pm.” The Officer started. “The cameras you had installed in the front caught them coming in. No other cameras caught anybody else.”

“Doesn’t mean anything.” Daniel insisted. “They could’ve avoided the cameras.”

The officer didn’t reply to that.

“Given the… ahem… luggage they were carrying, we think they were planning on spending a romantic night here together.” The officer said. “We saw them take out a picnic basket from the trunk of the car… a sleeping bag… a bottle of what we later identified as wine… candles...”

_ This was going to be her first time… _ Daniel thought, a cold fist clenching around his throat and squeezing.  _ Miguel was a good kid… he wanted her first time to be special… romantic… _

“Teens usually have trouble finding a place to do it.” The officer said. “But I suppose since your daughter had the key to this place...”

“To ‘do it’?” Daniel asked, offended. “Sam didn’t go around ‘doing it’, okay? She was a sweet girl. Innocent - ”

“I meant no disrespect, sir.” The officer tread carefully. “Just stating what we know as delicately as I can.”

Daniel let it go. No point in getting bogged down by the details. 

“What else did the cameras get?” He asked instead.

“Nothing.” The officer replied. “There were no cameras inside the dojo itself, but… well, we found other evidence.” 

Daniel nodded, steeling himself for what he knew was coming next. 

“Their… bodies were found here...” The officer pointed to a section of floor with tape around it. “They were together… uh… wrapped around each-other. They were burned beyond recognition, but we did identify them by dental records and DNA. No… uh… signs of struggle. It appears they were both asleep when it happened.”

“How do you know they weren’t dead already?” Daniel asked. The whole fire could’ve been a cover-up.

“We found smoke particles in their lungs.” The officer replied. “They were alive and breathing when the fire started.”

Daniel didn’t say anything. He couldn’t find anything to take issue with here. 

“This… is where the fire started.” The officer pointed to a section where the wall had been. “Based on the pictures from before, we believe the point of origin was a cloth banner that used to hang here.”

_ The Miyagi-Do banner… the one with the second rule… _ Daniel thought as his stomach churned with guilt. 

“We also found some fabric from their sleeping bag stuck to their bodies.” The officer went on. “That further supports our theory that they never woke up. All the evidence here says the same thing. Miguel and Sam sneaked into the dojo for a romantic night together. They lit candles to set the mood, they had wine and… well… after they were done, they fell asleep. At some point, later in the night, a candle got accidentally knocked over. Or they’d put one pretty close to the banner to begin with. A gust of wind… an errant spark… and...”

“Just like that?” Daniel scoffed. “Do you realize how insane that sounds?”

“Sir… if you don’t mind me saying… this place was a firetrap waiting to happen.” The officer explained, regretfully. “I understand you were going for an authentic Japanese motif… but most of this was made of wood, paper and cloth. All of which is highly flammable. It was all just kindling waiting for a spark.”

“And I have fire-extinguishers here.” Daniel replied. “If the fire was accidental, Sam would have woken up and put it out.”

The officer shook his head sadly. “It doesn’t work like that.” He explained. “The fire doesn’t always start right away. The banner might’ve smoked quite a bit first… or maybe it was all those candles in a closed room… We think the two of them were oxygen-deprived. The room was saturated with carbon-dioxide and carbon-monoxide, which rendered them unconscious and thus unable to awake once the fire actually started.”

_ It’s all my fault… _

His legs were shaking, Daniel realized. And his vision was blurry. Amanda was gripping his arm, but whether she was leaning on him for support or supporting him, he could not tell. 

_ I did this… this place was dangerous. A fire hazard… and I didn’t fix that because I wanted to keep it just like Mr. Miyagi had. I should’ve torn it down and rebuilt. If I had… my daughter… my Sam… _

“It’s not your fault.” Amanda whispered, crying. “Daniel, it’s not your fault. I never thought about that either.”

_ But I should’ve… I was her father… I’m supposed to think about these things to protect her… _

“Sir, if it’s any consolation...” The Officer continued. “We have made the determination that they did not suffer. We can tell by the state of the bodies that they… uh… suffocated before the fire reached either of them. Neither of those kids felt the pain.”

Daniel stared at him. Was this man a ghoul? How was that supposed to be comforting?

“Thank-you.” Amanda nodded, sniffling. “Thank you for telling us that.”

The officer nodded tersely and left them to their grief.

“I was sure...” Daniel whispered. “I was so sure...”

“I know.” Amanda replied. “But sometimes… bad things just happen.”

“It’s that boy’s fault.” Daniel gritted his teeth. “I always knew he was bad news. He seduced Sam. I bet it was his idea to come here - Sam would’ve never disrespected Mr. Miyagi like this unless he made her. If she’d just stayed away from him -”

“Daniel please.” Amanda’s voice quivered. “They were kids… in love. It wasn’t anyone’s fault...”

There was no enemy here… no target to take revenge against… just rank, unfettered tragedy. 

“What am I supposed to do now?” Daniel asked, breaking down crying the next moment. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do...”


	2. Chapter 2

The memorial service was elegant and respectful. Even Johnny had to admit that much. Not that it meant anything to him. 

The LaRussos had offered to hold a joint service for the two teens. In fact, they’d insisted on it. 

“They were in love.” Amanda had said. “And they died together. It only feels right...”

And Carmen had agreed. 

Two urns of ashes stood together, in front of a giant picture of Samantha and Miguel together. Smaller pictures of them - together and apart - spread out everywhere. 

_ This isn’t fair… _ Johnny kept thinking.  _ They look so happy. He looks so happy… _

The well-wishers focused mostly on Carmen and the LaRussos. They were the actual parents, after all. No matter how much Johnny had felt like a father to Miguel, officially he was only his karate sensei. Which meant apart from a few sympathetic pats, he was mostly left alone. 

Which was just fine with him. He didn’t want to do or say the wrong thing here and he was sure if even one person told him that they were in a better place or some bullshit like that…

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Their night together, it should’ve been one of the happiest, most memorable ones of their life. Neither of the kids had told anyone about it, but Miguel wouldn’t have been able to keep it in for long. 

He’d have shown up the next day, strutting all smug and proud, while pretending nothing was different. He’d have waited for Johnny to ask first - then started dropping hints strong enough for even someone as thick-headed as him to pick up on. 

Then, once Johnny did ask, he’d have pretended that nothing was going on, that everything was the same as usual… and then finally, as if Johnny had painfully dragged it out of him, he’d have confessed what happened last night with a shy smile…

Johnny would’ve been proud… enjoying the fact that they’d stuck it to LaRusso by doing it in his dojo (Sure, they were friends now, but he was still Johnny Lawrence). After awkwardly making sure that Miguel had been safe, that he’d used protection, Johnny would’ve congratulated him on becoming a man… offered him a beer…

He felt like both smiling and crying at those thoughts… 

That’s how things were supposed to happen. This shouldn’t have ended with this stupid, senseless tragedy.

“You have some nerve showing your face here.” Hawk’s venomous voice drew Johnny out of his thoughts. He turned to see the skinny boy and his friends squaring off against...

_ Robby? He’s here? _

“I didn’t come here to fight.” Robby replied, pushing his hands deep inside his black hoodie and looking at the floor. 

“I don’t care.” Hawk hissed. “Get your ass out of here before I kick it all the way - ”

“Hawk!” Johnny’s voice cracked like a whip. “What the hell are you doing?”

He stood up and walked over to them and almost as if on instinct, most of them backed away. Hawk bit his lip, looking at him uncertainly. 

“Sensei, I know he’s your son but...” Hawk glared at Robby again. “He’s Cobra Kai. He’s with Kreese.”

“So were you - not long ago.” Johnny reminded him sternly. 

“So what? He just shows up and says he’s sorry and he’s gonna be forgiven just like that?” Hawk was still defiant.

“Did it take more for you?” Johnny asked. “Back off. I won’t ask again.”

With a final glare, Hawk turned and left and the others followed. Leaving Johnny with his son again. 

“Hey... Robby.” Johnny said, as calmly as he could. “You came here to pay your respects?”

Robby nodded.

“I won’t pretend I’m here for Miguel...” Robby admitted quietly. “But Sam...”

Johnny understood that. 

Sam had hurt him, betrayed him, but some part of Robby still loved her. Maybe even hoped that one day…

“C’mon.” Johnny said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Let me take you to Daniel.”

Robby nodded, still staring at the floor, while Johnny led him inside. 

They found Daniel and Amanda inside by the food table, both similarly stone-faced, accepting condolences from a stranger Johnny had never seen before. Daniel turned to see Johnny approach and just for a moment, his face broke into a smile when he saw who was with him. 

“Robby… hey...” Daniel’s voice sounded almost hopeful for the first time since the incident. “I’m glad you could make it.”

He moved forward to put a hand on the kid’s shoulder, but Robby backed away, still not looking up. 

“I-I’m not sure if I should be.” He said, hesitating. “After everything, I’m not sure if Sam would want...”

“Ofcourse she would.” Amanda spoke up. “Robby, you two might’ve broken up but Sam never stopped caring about you. She always hoped you’d come back to us one day.”

That seemed to upset him even worse. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. LaRusso.” Robby said, his voice breaking. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault… I screwed up...”

“Robby… no… listen...”

Robby finally looked up at them. “I’m the reason Kreese killed them.”

Then he broke down crying.

* * *

“Drink this.” Johnny said, shoving a glass of water in Robby’s hands. “Small sips.”

Robby accepted it gratefully, but didn’t follow the instructions. He gulped down the water in between sobs, but it ultimately managed to calm him down. 

Daniel and Johnny had led him to a smaller room inside while Amanda had gone to find Carmen. Nobody wanted a public scene and for some reason, it felt like whatever Robby had to say to them was best heard in private. But it was something Carmen needed to hear too. 

_ Kreese killed them… _

The words kept echoing in Johnny’s head. Ofcourse, when it’d happened, he’d thought the same thing. He’d even stormed off to Cobra Kai to beat the truth out of Kreese… only to find that the cops were already there, questioning him. 

And if he’d seen even a hint of smug satisfaction from that asshole, he’d have killed him, cops or no cops. 

But Kreese had looked disturbed himself. For once in his life, he hadn’t seemed like his usual cocksure self. This news had gotten to him…

Or had it all been pretense?

Daniel had been certain that Kreese was behind it. He’d looked for even a hint of proof that could remotely suggest the possibility… but in the end, they’d found nothing. 

Until now…

“Robby, what did you mean outside?” Amanda asked, gently but urgently, when she got back with a perplexed Carmen.

Robby swallowed and nodded. “Kreese… I think he was behind the fire that burned down Mr. Miyagi’s house. And… it’s all my fault.” 

“What…?” Carmen looked confused… and scared. 

“He asked me who I thought the best students of your dojo were.” Robby explained. “The ones most likely to win the tournament. And I told him… Sam and Miguel. And he… wanted to take them out of commission before the tournament. He said… if those two were out… Cobra Kai would be unbeatable. He talked about it for weeks...” Robby looked up, his eyes wet and wide. “I’m sorry… I never thought...”

“It’s not your fault.” Johnny said, immediately. 

How was this supposed to be Robby’s fault? Kreese was the psychopath here.

“I don’t… understand.” Carmen said, her hand over her chest. “You think this Kreese killed my son because… he wanted to win a tournament?” Her face twisted at the absurdity of the notion. “That’s… insane. No one goes around killing children over some stupid tournament.”

“Kreese would.” Daniel said, his face pale and hard like a marble. “That man is a psychopath. He’s capable of this and who knows what else.”

Carmen held her horror at bay, still not certain. She looked to Johnny for answers and he found himself nodding in agreement with Daniel. 

“Kreese is a psycho.” Johnny told her. “Worse than any of his students.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Amanda reminded them. “Yes, the man is a menace, but the police looked into this every which way. They didn’t find any evidence - ”

“You just heard Robby.” Daniel argued. Then another thought occurred to him. “Wait… were you there that night?” He asked, turning to the kid. “Were you with him when he - ?”

“No. Ofcourse not.” Robby said, defensively. “I was with Tory that whole night.”

_ So… Robby and Tory?  _ Johnny wasn’t sure how to feel about that. The girl was bad news… too unstable for anybody to handle. 

“It’s not like that.” Robby said, seeing the look on his face. “We’re not together. We’re just friends. She has a… tough home life. Her mom’s sick and she has a little brother and I… just like to help her out sometimes. With the rent… a-and stuff around the house… and she lets me stay over sometimes. We fell asleep watching a movie that night.”

Johnny nodded, relieved. More so at the explanation than at the knowledge that Robby wasn’t dating that girl. This, right here, was proof that despite everything, despite all the hurt and betrayal he’d been through, Robby was still a good kid inside. 

“So how do you know what Kreese did?” Amanda asked. “Did he tell you?”

Robby shook his head. “I-I… haven’t told you everything.”

“Alright.” Daniel said. “Go on.”

Robby took another uncertain sip of water before launching into it. 

“Kreese wanted to know the Miyagi-Do secret techniques.” He explained. “He said that Miyagi-Do always had some ace up its sleeve which they used to cheat their way to victory. He said knowing your enemy’s secrets was critical to winning the war and he didn’t want any surprises this time.”

He stopped to drink some more and they waited for him to continue. 

“He kept asking me to tell him your secrets but I couldn’t because...” Robby looked at Daniel with a hint of accusation. “You never taught them all to me.”

“I would’ve...” Daniel said. “In time...”

“Once you knew you could trust me?” Robby asked tonelessly. Then he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Kreese kept asking and I had nothing to tell him. So I just lost it one day and told him to ask you to show him the scrolls.”

_ The scrolls? That old crap with scribbles on it that LaRusso’s Sensei had left him? _

“He was pretty interested in that afterwards.” Robby continued. “Kept asking me if I’d seen them… where you kept them… what was in them. I knew he wanted to steal them… I just didn’t think...”

“Those scrolls are gone.” Daniel said, quietly. “Burned down with the rest of the house.” 

Robby shook his head. “I think Kreese has them.”

“You think?” Johnny asked, sternly. “Robby, this isn’t a game, okay? Did you actually see them with Kreese?”

If Kreese had the scrolls, then it meant he had stolen them from Miyagi-Do… and set the fire to cover for the theft. If Kreese had them, then that could prove…

But only if Kreese had them.

“I don’t know.” Robby replied, helplessly. “I thought I saw him studying something in his office… some kind of old paper… but I didn’t get a good look.” He swallowed again. “But that’s not it… there is something else.”

“What?” Daniel asked. 

“He started teaching us some new stuff yesterday.” Robby said. “He calls it ‘cobra venom strikes’. The idea is to hit your opponent at specific parts of their body that would make them unable to fight back. He said he came up with it on his own but… those techniques need you to breathe in certain ways and that breathing reminded me of… well… Miyagi-Do.”

LaRusso’s pressure point technique… the one he’d used against Kreese during their last fight. The one he hadn’t taught any of their students… not even Sam. If Kreese knew that… and if he was teaching his students…

“I’m sorry...” Robby was saying. “I know I sound crazy but - ”

“He did it.” Daniel’s voice chilled the whole room. “That bastard came to Miyagi-Do to steal Mr. Miyagi’s techniques… he found Sam and Miguel there and he...”

He left the rest unsaid. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Daniel declared, getting up. 

And Johnny found himself whole-heartedly agreeing with that. 

“Mr. LaRusso! No!” Robby said, horrified.

He got up, putting himself between Daniel and the door, not letting him leave. And Daniel looked at him in surprise. 

“Are you still trying to protect him?” Daniel asked with venom in his voice. “After what he did?”

“No… I...”

“Robby… get out of the way, kid.” Johnny told him. 

It was time to finish this, once and for all. Screw waiting for the tournament - they were killing Kreese that very day. 

“I can’t let you - ”

Daniel struck him. 

The punch sent Robby sprawling to the floor and Johnny’s protective instincts kicked in, forcing him to rush to his son’s side. 

“DANIEL!” Amanda screamed, bringing her husband back to his senses. He looked shocked at what he’d just done… but he didn’t unclench his fist. 

“I’m fine.” Robby said, pushing Johnny off and wiping the blood from his lips. 

He got up and looked at Daniel pleadingly. 

“You can’t let him win, Mr. LaRusso.” He implored. “If you attack him, then he will call the cops and you’d be the one to end up in prison.”

“I don’t care...” Daniel hissed. “And the cops won’t either. Once they hear what he did -”

“Daniel… please… think about this...” Amanda begged. “You know how Kreese operates. If you attack him, you’ll be playing right into his hands.”

“And we don’t have any proof either.” Carmen reminded them. “How are we supposed to prove what Kreese did?”

“We have Robby.” Daniel replied. “Once he tells them what he knows...”

“I don’t know anything, Mr. LaRusso… not for sure.” Robby replied. “All I can really tell them is that the technique he has been teaching us looks like Miyagi-Do… but that doesn’t prove anything. Right?”

That was true, but…

“The scrolls will prove it.” Daniel said. “I can prove that I had them the day before the fire. So if they’re found with Kreese...”

“If you attack him, he’ll know you are on to him.” Robby told him. “He’ll destroy those scrolls first and then you’ll have nothing… and he’ll get away with it.”

That got through to them - Daniel and Johnny both. They couldn’t risk letting Kreese get away with it - not this time. 

“So what are you suggesting?” Daniel asked, angrily. “That we should just let it go?”

“I-I… I didn’t think this through...” Robby stuttered, looking down. “I just thought… you should know...”

This wasn’t on the kid. This wasn’t his responsibility.

“You did good, Robby.” Johnny told him. “We’ll… figure it out from here.”

Daniel nodded. This was on them now. They had to get justice for their children and they had to do it the right way. 

“We’ll need help.” Amanda said, quietly. “Someone on the police force, someone we can trust, who’ll believe us about the evidence...”

“Yeah...” Daniel nodded. “We’ll find someone… bribe them if we have to...”

“I can help...” Robby offered quietly. “I-I can… try to find out where Kreese is hiding those scrolls… or maybe some other evidence… if I can get him to admit to what he did...”

It took Johnny a moment to understand what Robby was talking about.

“You want to go back to him? To that psychopath?” He said, incredulously. “Robby - absolutely not.”

“I have to.” Robby pleaded. “Dad, if I quit now and he figures out why, he’ll destroy all the evidence and then - ”

“Doesn’t matter - ” Johnny snapped. 

_ What am I saying? If Kreese destroys the evidence, then we lose our last chance… the last chance to get justice for Miguel… for Sam. _

_ And is that worth putting Robby’s life at risk? _

“It doesn’t matter.” Johnny said, more resolutely. “That monster has already killed twice. If he finds out what you are up to...” Johnny shuddered at the thought. “No way in hell am I letting you go back to him.”

“Dad, please. I need to.” Robby begged. “I need to do something to make this right… to fix my screw-ups...”

“This isn’t on you...” Johnny replied. “LaRusso, tell him - ”

But one look at Daniel’s face told him that he wasn’t going to get any support there. He wasn’t going to get any from Amanda and Carmen either…

_ They are the ones who actually lost their kids… and they want justice for them… _

_ And they are willing to put my kid’s life on the line for it.  _

“I can do this, dad. Please.” Robby begged. “For once, just believe in me.”

Outnumbered and outvoted, Johnny nodded in defeat…


	3. Chapter 3

Robby came through for them. And then some. 

LaRusso’s cop friend was skeptical at first… even with everything they told him about Kreese.

“Guys, c’mon!” He said. “The arson investigator’s report is almost in. There is no sign of any accelerants - ”

“Kreese wouldn’t have needed any.” Daniel replied. “The whole place was made of wood, paper and cloth - and the kids did have candles there.”

“So… your theory is that this seventy year old guy broke into the dojo to steal some old scrolls, found two kids sleeping there and decided to burn the place down on his way out?” The cop asked. 

“Trust me - he’s that psycho.” Johnny told him. “And he’s a vietnam war vet. He was a Green Beret. So if you think he’s not capable of dodging a few cameras...”

“And those kids just slept through it all?” The guy asked. 

“Maybe they didn’t.” Daniel replied, tightly. “Maybe they woke up… surprised him. Maybe they fought him and he managed to overpower them... ” Daniel swallowed, the thought clearly getting to him. “Maybe that’s why he set the fire… because he knew he’d go to prison once they woke up and called the cops.”

That got to him… that made him take them seriously. 

“But… he’s seventy years old...”

“And a karate instructor.” Johnny said. “He can handle two teenagers easily.”

“Look - this is all speculation right now, okay?” He’d argued. “If you have any actual proof…?”

“Like the stolen scrolls.” Daniel replied. “We’re working on that. Until then, how about you take another look at the evidence with a more open mind this time?”

The evidence was all there… the cops simply hadn’t been looking at it right. But once they started…

Yes, it was possible that some of the cracks in the bones were from a fight instead of being heat-induced. 

Yes, it was strange how the sleeping-bag fibers were found stuck to the top of the body instead of the bottom, where it’d be the hardest for the fire to reach. 

Yes, it was possible that if they were knocked out, the fire would’ve suffocated them before they burned. Thus making it seem like they’d slept through the whole thing.

Yes, there were plenty of possible entries that weren’t covered by the cameras… entries that even an old man like Kreese could’ve used.

All that, combined with Robby’s statement about the comments Kreese had made about Sam and Miguel, was enough for a warrant. And with Robby’s help, they knew exactly where to look. 

Robby came through for them… he noticed Kreese putting something away in the safe in his dojo. The very one that Johnny had installed. And with that information, the cops were ready to raid the place the same very same day. 

And they found enough evidence to arrest Kreese at the same time…

“We got him, fellas.” LaRusso’s cop friend said, gloating as if he’d been the one to crack the case. As if they hadn’t just hand-delivered everything to him. 

“Be careful.” Daniel warned. “Kreese is slippery like a snake. He’ll try to spin something to get out of this.”

“Oh… he’s trying.” The guy scoffed. “Keeps changing his story… that’s how I know he’s guilty and that’s how I know we got him.”

“What story?” Johnny asked, curious.

“Well, first he tried to claim that the scrolls were his.” The cop replied. “But why would he have a dude named Miyagi’s medal of honor with it. Sick bastard kept it like some kind of trophy. Then he tried to pin it on one of his students… and that’s bullshit. All his students were accounted for that night… they were either with their families or friends. And then there is the piece de resistance… didn’t have an explanation for that one, did he?”

“Is the evidence going to be enough?” Amanda asked, concerned. 

“Definitely.” He reassured them. “The last bit, especially. We found one of his shirts with blood on it. The Diaz kid’s blood. He washed it and it’s a bit degraded, but there was just enough to get a positive DNA match. You can call the rest of it circumstantial, but that’s actual, physical proof putting him at the crime scene. Asshole’s not gonna get away with this one.”

_ Good,  _ Johnny thought with satisfaction. The price was too high, but atleast they got the bastard who did it. 

“Be careful with him at the trial.” Daniel warned. “Guy’s slick. And he can sweet-talk the jury like anything.”

“Oh, there ain’t gonna be a trial. Trust me on that.” The cop reassured them. “A public defender’s all this asshole can afford. And no decent lawyer is gonna waste his time taking this to court. He’s gonna plead out… trust me.”

* * *

The cop friend ended up being right after all. Within a month they heard the news of Kreese accepting a plea deal. 

He was charged with two counts of first degree murder… a double life-sentence in California. Rather than face that, Kreese pleaded down to two counts of second-degree murder… with a sentence of fourteen years each. 

He’d spend the next 28 years in prison… which at his age, was as good as a life-sentence anyway.

They saw him next at the sentencing where his lawyer had pleaded for leniency. He’d cited his advanced age, his army service, his PTSD as all reasons for the court showing mercy towards his client… but the toneless voice with which he argued it all told Johnny that the lawyer himself didn’t believe a word of it. He was just doing his damn job.

_ Mercy? That bastard wants mercy now? After a lifetime of teaching others never to show any? _

Predictably, the judge rejected that argument. 

“Rot in hell, you piece of shit!” Amanda spat on him. She couldn’t contain her anger as he was being led away across from them. 

Kreese gave her a look that was pure venom as the glob of spit rolled down his cheek. 

“You think you’ve won?” He snarled. “You’re pathetic - all of you. Nothing’s more pathetic than a loser who doesn’t even know he’s a loser.”

“Yeah… you got that right.” Johnny said, smirking.

Kreese kept glaring daggers at all of them until his eyes fell on Robby. And his face twisted in rage. 

“You fucking traitor… after everything I did for you...” He snarled. “You’ll get what’s coming to you. I’ll make sure of that.”

Johnny stepped protectively in front of his son and saw Daniel do the same from the other side. 

“Have fun in prison, Kreese.” Daniel said, matching Kreese’s poison. “I hear they throw a special welcome for child-killers in there.”

There was a flash of fear across Kreese’s face before he was dragged away by the guard and that was the most satisfied Johnny could remember being in the past two months.

* * *

The two former enemies sat at the bar silently, matching each-other drink for drink. 

“Do you think it’s over now?” Daniel asked at long lost.

How Johnny wished it was. But he knew that what he was feeling right now… that sense of pain and loss, it was never going away. Not for him and certainly not for Daniel. He’d lost his own daughter after all, a girl he’d held… seen walk… grow up…

“Like it’s ever gonna be over.” Johnny returned his own words to him.

“How’s… Carmen?” Daniel asked quietly. 

Johnny shook his head. “She’s moving back to Ecuador soon.” He replied. “She moved to the US to give Miguel a better life. And with him gone...” He sighed. “She says everything here reminds her of him and she can’t live like that. She can’t even look at me without crying...”

Daniel nodded understandingly. 

“I wish I could run away too sometimes.” He told Johnny. “Just go back to a time before Sam… but I don’t think I can ever escape this pain...”

Nobody could… nobody should… losing one’s child was - 

“What are you planning to do now?” Daniel asked. “Go back to teaching karate?”

“I… don’t know.” Johnny replied. 

He hadn’t really thought about it. Neither of them had. They hadn’t held a single class since the fire and now that enough time had passed…

“We only combined our dojos to deal with Kreese.” Daniel reminded him. “But now that Cobra Kai is gone… I guess we can go our separate ways, right?”

That was true… Kreese was the reason they’d joined forces. But not why they’d stayed together. Someone had told Johnny ages ago that he and LaRusso could learn a lot from each-other and despite all the bickering, teaching together had been good for them both.

“Seems… wrong.” Johnny said. “Miguel and Sam, they were the ones to bring the dojos together in the first place. It meant a lot to them. Doesn’t seem right to quit as soon as...”

Daniel nodded. Then shook his head. 

“I’m not sure if I can teach karate anymore.” He told Johnny.

“Amanda won’t let you?” Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow.

That brought a small smile to Daniel’s face. 

“Amanda has been my rock through all this. I don’t think I could’ve survived this without her. No...” He shook his head. “If I want to teach, she’s gonna support me. I just… don’t think I have it in me anymore.”

“Yeah… I don’t either.” Johnny agreed. “Miguel was my very first student and I failed him completely. I don’t… know how to go on after that.”

Daniel understood that sentiment, apparently. 

“Sam was my first student… and I failed her.” He admitted. “And there is no making it right… not this time.”

They sat in silence a while longer, finishing their drinks and ordering new ones. 

“Maybe...” Daniel mused. “Maybe… the only right thing I can do now is try not to fail my second student. It won’t change anything for Sam but… atleast I won’t have more things to feel guilty about...”

Johnny turned to look at him. 

_ He’s talking about Robby. _

“How’s he doing, by the way?” Daniel asked. 

“Not good.” Johnny shook his head. “He… still doesn’t trust me. He keeps waiting for things to go wrong… for me to kick him out… abandon him again...”

Daniel pursed his lips sympathetically. 

“There is one bit of good news though.” Johnny said, finally having remembered something cheerful. “I finally managed to convince Sid to pay for his education. Had to humiliate myself… and Robby’s gonna start off a little behind… but I managed to get him admission into a private school. So atleast he has the chance to...”

“Start over?” Daniel finished, nodding approvingly. “Good. That’s good. He can leave the past behind… make new friends...”

“You think that’s gonna be enough?” Johnny asked. “He’s still so… lost and broken.”

“Then… we have to be there for him.” Daniel replied, gaining some resolve. “You wanted a reason to get back into karate? He could be that reason. The two of us, working together, teaching him together… that should show him that we really do care about him. Right?”

Johnny nodded in agreement. 

Yes, they could do this. Stay together for Robby’s sake. To give him a chance to make something of his life. A chance he’d deserved all along but never been given. This could be the ray of hope they were both desperate for - their forward through this darkness surrounding them…

So why did he still feel the disquiet?


	4. Chapter 4

Robby stared into the crackling flames with a strange, peaceful look on his face, barely noticing the cold air and Johnny found he couldn’t look away. He kept looking at his son’s face, lighted by the flickering campfire. This was so different from the expression he was used to… the one of scorn or disappointment or hurt rejection.

“Enjoying yourself, champ?” Johnny asked, smiling. 

That pulled Robby out of whatever thoughts he was having. He looked back at his father, smiling and nodding. 

“Always wanted to do this.” He admitted. “Always wanted to go on a camping trip - just the two of us.”

“Yeah...” Johnny agreed. “We should’ve done this ages ago.”

_ Maybe if I had… _

“So… is this my reward for winning the All-Valley?” Robby asked. “Did you… bring Diaz on a trip last year?”

_ I was too pissed for that… _

“No… this is just… me making up for being a shitty dad.” Johnny replied. “And no - I didn’t go on any camping trips with Miguel. Or any of my other students. You are the only one.”

Robby smiled and ducked his head. 

That’s what he wanted right? To feel wanted? To feel loved? To feel like his father thought he was special? Why had it taken Johnny so long to give him that?

“Enjoy this while you can.” Johnny warned. “As soon as we get back, it’s nose to the grindstone time. Your summer school starts next week and I’m spending a lot of Sid’s good money on this crap. So you’re gonna do goddamn well on it, you understand?”

Robby got that petulant look on his face again… the one he got every time Johnny mentioned his education.

“I don’t see why you are spending anything on it at all.” Robby replied. “I told you - I’m good with just getting a GED. That’s good enough for me.”

“Good enough isn’t good enough.” Johnny replied. “You deserve better.”

Robby shrugged and went back to staring at the flames with a half-smile on his face. 

“So… uh… how are things between you and Tory?” Johnny asked. 

Robby sighed in exasperation. “I told you already - we’re not dating. We’re just friends.”

“I know - I know.” Johnny said quickly. They’d both made that more than clear. “I literally meant how things are with her. Are you still giving her half your paycheck so she can cover rent?”

Robby shrugged, abashed. “She needs the money more than I do.”

Johnny would never admit it, but he did feel himself getting a lump in his throat at that. 

_ See? Robby IS a good kid. He genuinely cares about others. He’s kind-hearted and loving and… you’re wrong about him. Completely, absolutely wrong. _

The boy shivered a little against the cold air and Johnny smiled. 

“Come over here.” He said, spreading the blanket he’d been wrapped in wide. 

Robby looked at him with amused skepticism. 

“Since when are you so touchy feely?” He asked. 

“Since I never gave you enough hugs as a kid.” Johnny replied. “You wanna get in here or not.”

Shrugging like he didn’t care, Robby casually got up from his log and made his way around the fire to his dad. He sat down beside him and Johnny pulled him in closer before wrapping the blanket around the both of them. He pulled him closer, vigorously rubbing his shoulder and feeling his smaller warm body against him. 

_ Please let this moment last forever,  _ Johnny prayed. 

Robby was leaning back against him, his head resting on Johnny’s chest. His soft hair tickling his chin. He was comfortable… happy… and Johnny was happy that for once he could give his son that. It might be too little and too late, but he atleast gave him that. If only he could hold on to this forever…

But the moment was going to be ruined and Johnny would have to be the one to do it. 

“Can you tell me what happened that night?” Johnny asked. 

* * *

He felt Robby stiffen a little against him. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” He replied in a fake casual tone.

That he wouldn’t ask what night Johnny was talking about instead spoke volumes. 

“You were right about me and LaRusso, you know.” Johnny told him. “We do have a lot to learn from each-other. Like… LaRusso? He always knew that Kreese was a psycho. Wish I’d learned that sooner.”

Robby didn’t reply. 

“But, there are things I know about Kreese that LaRusso doesn’t.” Johnny went on. “I did train with the guy, after all. And… I know that Kreese never does his own dirty work. If there is some crappy job to be done, he sends his students to do it.”

No reply. No movement either. 

“I also know that Kreese wouldn’t have cared about Mr. Miyagi’s medal of honor. Or any of those pictures or other knick-knacks.” Johnny continued. “LaRusso was so thankful to have all that back that he bought the story that Kreese was keeping trophies - but I know that those aren’t the trophies Kreese cares about.”

Robby sighed. 

“How long?” He asked. 

“Not long.” Johnny replied. “I wanted to blame Kreese too. But these nagging questions...”

Robby nodded and didn’t say anything else. 

“So who are you protecting, Robby?” Johnny asked, dreading the answer. “Tory?”

Robby looked up at him, his eyes wide and pleading, wordlessly begging him to retract the question. Then he looked away, defeated. 

“No dad.” Robby replied. “I was protecting myself.”

“Tell me everything.” Johnny said, his heart sinking. 

Robby didn’t speak for a while. And Johnny wondered if he should ask again. 

_ Do you even wanna know? Wouldn’t you rather let it go? Just believe what others do and be happy with that. Since when do you care that much about the truth anyway? _

“It wasn’t supposed to go like that.” Robby confessed quietly. “Everything… went wrong from the start.”

Johnny didn’t comment. He waited for him to continue. 

“I wasn’t… pulling my weight at Cobra Kai.” Robby explained. “The others, they were going after your students, but I always stayed out of it. Kreese… he said I had to prove my loyalty. He wanted me to steal the scrolls… to prove to him...”

Johnny nodded. That’s how Kreese operated, manipulating kids who had no one else. 

“I was supposed to make it look like a robbery.” Robby continued. “Take everything valuable… or everything that looked valuable. He… wanted to demoralize you guys...”

Robby sighed. “I thought… better than hurting people, right?” Johnny could feel him shifting uncomfortably. “I did want to hurt you… for not choosing me… and yeah, Sam and Miguel too… but going around beating people up - that was never me. I wanted… to make you regret not picking me… So I figured, if I could do this and not hurt anyone...”

Johnny nodded. Things had clearly gotten out of hand, that much was obvious. Whatever his plans, Robby had never intended for any of this. 

“I was almost done when Sam and Miguel got there.” Robby went on. “I… couldn’t get away. Had to hide in the back closet. I heard them talking out there… and then things got… heated. Felt like… she was breaking up with me all over again. And showing me all the reasons why I wasn’t good enough for her.” Robby gave him a bitter laugh. “If you ever wanna know what hell feels like… it feels like being rejected over and over and over again...”

“Is that why…?” Johnny ventured. 

“No.” Robby shook his head. “I stayed hidden. Waited for them to… finish. Figured once they were asleep, I’d just sneak away...”

“So what happened?”

“The damn floorboard creaked.” Robby said, bitterly. “Couldn’t even get away right...”

_ And that woke them up.  _

“I tried to play it off.” Robby continued. “Told them that I crashed there sometimes… when I didn’t have anywhere else to go. Sam… she almost believed me. She wanted to, I could tell...”

Robby looked at him again, pleading. 

“I was planning to put the stuff back, I swear.” He told him. “I.. knew I couldn’t get away with it. I figured I’d wait outside… wait for them to go… and then put it all back. I figured I’d take some pictures. Tell Kreese that it was smarter that way… taking without letting the enemy you’ve taken...”

“Smart.” Johnny had to admit. 

“But Miguel wouldn’t buy it.” Robby told him. “He… said I was Cobra Kai. That I was up to something. And Sam believed him over me...”

“She tried to stop you from leaving?” Johnny asked. 

Robby nodded. “She wouldn’t let me leave without checking my bag. She… told Miguel to stay out of it. She said she could handle me and… for some reason, Miguel listened to her.”

Johnny nodded, understanding better than him. Having trained the girl, he’d seen first hand how she felt about being treated as if she needed protecting. 

“I didn’t want to fight her.” Robby said. “But she wouldn’t let go of the bag. And I guess Miguel thought it’d be dishonorable or something for the two of them to attack me together...”

Johnny nodded again. That had been one of his lessons as well. 

“I tried to stop… but she kept pushing. Kept saying how far I’d fallen… how badly I kept screwing up...” Robby continued. “I started fighting back. I was… actually better. I was in control… but I was fighting to hurt. To win...”

“What happened?” Johnny asked. 

“I knocked her out.” Robby said. “I’m not sure what I did exactly… but she was lying there, unconscious… and I regretted it immediately. I tried to check on her… but Miguel wouldn’t let me...”

_ Miguel loved her. He wanted to protect her.  _

“He said I was done. That I was going back to juvie for this. He’d make sure of that.” Robby continued. “He said I’d gone too far… that I deserved everything that happened to me… that this was the reason Sam never loved me… why you never loved me...”

“Robby...” Johnny sighed. 

_ Miguel wouldn’t say such things, would he? He was a nice kid, but… when it came to Robby… _

“I lost control.” Robby said. “Before I knew it, I was attacking him… I was on top of him… beating his face in...”

“And then…?” Johnny prompted.

“I ran.” Robby replied. “He was half-unconscious and I freaked out. I just grabbed my backpack and ran. Didn’t stop until I was back at Cobra Kai.”

No… that didn’t make sense…

“The fire…?”

“We knocked over a few candles while we were fighting.” Robby explained. “I didn’t even know there was a fire until the next morning.”

“And the sleeping bag?”

“I don’t know...” Robby said. “Figured Miguel must have covered them with it to try and protect them… or something. I don’t know.”

_ So it was an accident after all? The fire hadn’t been intentional? _

“You went back to Kreese?” Johnny asked. 

Robby nodded. “I was freaking out. But he told me not to worry… that he’d take care of it...”

“So he could’ve...”

Robby shook his head. “I stayed with him for two hours. The fire… it started right after I left.”

So Kreese was… innocent?

_ No he isn’t. He sent Robby there. He started this whole damn thing… _

“How did you convince Tory to cover for you?” Johnny asked. 

“Didn’t have to.” Robby replied. “I snuck out after she’d fallen asleep and she was still asleep when I got back.”

“And… Kreese had your back all along?” That was the part Johnny didn’t understand. “So why did you come to us? Why did you betray him?”

Robby looked away, sadly. 

“Kreese became… different.” He explained. “After your little wager, he called up an old friend of his for help. A guy named Terry Silver… Kreese said he owed him his life...”

Johnny had heard that name before.

“But the guy refused to help.” Robby continued. “Said he’d already sunk more than enough money into Kreese’s obsession. That he wasn’t going to waste anymore. After that, Kreese became even more paranoid. Less trusting.”

“Okay...” Johnny said, not understanding. 

“He promised me he’d take care of things. That he’d protect me.” Robby went on. “But I saw him keep the shirt I was wearing that night. The one with Miguel’s blood on it.”

Johnny frowned, remembering. “That wasn’t… his shirt?”

“It was.” Robby replied. “I didn’t… have many clothes. Kreese let me borrow his now and then when I ran out. Anyway… he didn’t throw it away and he didn’t burn it… that’s when I knew he was going to hold it over my head forever. That he was going to use that threat to control me… keep me in line. I had to find a way to get from under him...”

Johnny nodded, resisting the urge to hug him comfortingly. 

“One last question.” He said. “Why tell me all this tonight?”

Robby shrugged. “I hated keeping it in. And I wanted to know if you were telling the truth.”

“About?”

“That you’ll love me no matter what.” Robby looked up at him sadly. “Guess we know the answer to that now, don’t we?”

_ Do you? You think you know but do you really? _

“It was an accident.” Johnny said, quietly. “You didn’t mean to do it.”

“Doesn’t make them any less dead.” Robby replied. 

“I know. But - ”

“Dad, enough.” Robby said, tired. “Let’s just be done with this. You got enough right? You can play it back for whoever you want….”

_ He knew… he knew I was recording all along… and he still told the truth about everything… _

“Sorry...” Johnny mumbled. 

Robby pushed away from him. He extricated himself from the blanket and stood up. And Johnny took out his phone and paused the recording. 

“I won’t go back to prison.” Robby said, almost ethereally calm. “I don’t care what you say about taking responsibility. I’m not going back in there.”

“It could be for your own good.” Johnny said, pleadingly. “Robby… you are not doing well, kid. You think I don’t notice, but I do. You keep having nightmares… you are not eating as much as you should… you keep spacing out. The guilt of what happened is eating you alive.”

“It’s gonna eat me alive anyway.” Robby replied. “I went to juvie for what happened with Miguel before. Do you think that made anything better? Do you think I felt any better?”

“You still survived juvie before.” Johnny reminded him. 

“It wasn’t just the juvie, dad.” Robby replied, pleading. “It was knowing that everyone out there hated me. That I couldn’t trust anyone… rely on anyone… I won’t go through that again. I’d rather just run away.”

“Robby...”

“And if that’s not an option, I’d rather end it than go to prison.” 

That tone told Johnny that Robby wasn’t kidding. This was no idle threat. He meant it and the thought sent a shiver down his spine. 

_ Lose another child…? _

“Relax… you are not going to juvie.” Johnny told him. “It’s not like we can tell the truth. If we do, Kreese gets out and he’d be even worse than before.”

Robby turned around and frowned at him uncertainly. 

“So what’s the plan?” He asked. “Get rid of me quietly? Kill me here?”

_ Is that what you think of me? That I’d do that to you? My own son? _

Johnny shook his head. “I just… needed to know the truth. And I wasn’t sure what I was gonna find out. What you were gonna tell me.”

“And now that you do?” Robby asked skeptically.

“I told you - you’re my son and I love you.” Johnny said. “I’ll always be on your side. I’ll always protect you… do what’s best for you. No matter what the cost.”

“No...” Robby backed away, shaking his head. “No, you won’t. You are just waiting for the chance to sell me out… you’re never gonna forgive me for killing Miguel...”

The words were like a knife to his heart, but he didn’t let it show on his face. 

“Hey - look here.” Johnny said, holding up the phone for Robby to see. And then he pressed the button.

Robby stared at him for a moment, confused, uncertain about what he’d just done. 

“You… deleted the recording?” Robby asked, incredulously. 

“Don’t need it.” Johnny replied. “Robby I’m in your corner this time. 100%.”

“You will keep my secret?” Robby asked, still unable to believe it.

“I’ll keep your secret.” Johnny agreed. “I’ll help you carry the burden. You don’t have to tell Daniel or anyone else. We’ll figure out a way to deal with this… whichever way works for you. Okay?”

Robby’s legs trembled and he fell, crying in relief. And luckily, Johnny was there to catch him as he did. He held his sobbing son against his chest, letting him cry himself out. 

_ I’m sorry Miguel. Please forgive me. I… chose you over my son when you were alive. But now I have to choose him… _


	5. Chapter 5

Tory paused in front of the door, unsure of whether she wanted to go in. 

She’d woken up to the sound of her front door closing… to that of Robby sneaking out. And out of pure curiosity, she’d decided to follow him wherever he’d been going. 

She hadn’t expected him to lead her to Miyagi-do… or whatever the new dojo name they were calling themselves. Was Robby a traitor after all, she’d wondered? Was he a double-agent, there to spy on Cobra Kai? Was that why he always opted out of their little adventures? 

But Robby had been good to her. Better than she’d ever expected him to be. He’d taken her up on her offer to let him crash at her place - and then started giving her half his paycheck for “rent money”.

“Hey - you got me that job in the first place...” He’d said, shrugging like it was no big deal. 

Her mom liked him too. He always acted like he enjoyed her company - even if all they did was sit together, watch TV and play cards. And her brother… he thought Robby was just so cool… especially once he gave him his old skateboard and taught him a trick or two. 

Things had been a lot better for her once Robby had come around… less tense… less stressful…

Even if he was a spy for Miyagi-Do, Tory wasn’t sure if she wanted to know. 

But then she’d seen him jump over the back fence and run like hell…

Maybe she had him all wrong after all. Maybe he was on a mission for Sensei Kreese… and if Sensei had trusted him with it, then Tory’s presence could screw it up. 

Either way, she had to know. She’d retraced his steps, jumping over the fence and going inside… but then stopped at the door when she noticed the light coming from inside. 

“Hello! Somebody there?” It was Miguel’s voice. “Please… I need help!”

What was it about him? From the moment they’d met, Tory had found herself drawn to that boy. Even now, even after his betrayal, she couldn’t resist the pull of his voice. 

She slid the door open and stepped in, taking in the scene before her. Miguel was on the floor, bruised and bloody, staring at her in a mixture of hope and fear. 

“Tory…?”

“What happened to you?” Tory asked, all other thoughts having flown from her head. The next moment she was kneeling beside him, trying to gently pull him up. “Who did this to you?”

“Who do you think?” Miguel said bitterly. “Your psycho boyfriend.”

_ Why does everyone think…? _

_ Wait… Robby did this? _

“I need you to call 911.” Miguel told her.

Tory nodded, hands reaching her pocket before she realized what she was missing. 

“I didn’t bring my phone.” She said. 

“Use mine.” Miguel said, distracted. “It’s in the bag. I need to try and wake her up.”

_ Her? _

Tory looked around and saw  _ her.  _ Samantha LaRusso. The little princess. Lying there, unconscious on the floor. 

And she felt a rush of pleasure go through her. 

_ So Robby got her too? Good. She had it coming… _

But she seemed to have gotten off easy… compared to how bad Miguel looked, she barely had a mark on her body. 

_ Wait… on her body? _

That was the first time Tory noticed their state of undress. Sam was stripped down to her bra and panties and Miguel was only wearing his boxers. And looking around and seeing all the candles littered around the place… the implications were getting clearer by the second. 

“Wh-what were you guys doing here?” Tory asked, a familiar feeling rearing its ugly head inside her again. 

Miguel looked contrite for but a moment. “Tory, please… Sam’s my girlfriend. And we’ve been over for ages. You have to accept that now.”

“Oh… I have to?” Tory asked, bitterly. 

“Why do you even care? You’re with Robby now.”

“We’re just friends.” Tory told him. “He’s a nice guy.”

“Yeah… real nice.” Miguel said, bitterly. “Look at what he did. He… got my back again...”

The words sent a chill through Tory. “What?”

“He… attacked me. Us.” Miguel told her. “He slammed me against the ground and I can’t move my legs. I can feel them but I can’t… move anything...”

“I… I...” Tory said, uncertainly.  _ I should call 911. If Miguel’s going to walk again, then he needs to get medical attention asap. _

“I’ll fucking get him for this.” Miguel swore, crying. “You think anybody’s gonna give a shit about him now? Nobody. Not Sam. Not Mr. LaRusso. Not even Sensei...”

_ But I will… I do... _

“You didn’t leave him a choice.” Tory argued. “Why couldn’t you just let him do what he came here for and let him go?”

That had been a bluff, but more she thought about it… It did make sense. Robby couldn’t have known that Miguel and Sam were going to sneak in there to have sex that night. Meaning he’d come there for something else entirely. 

“Are you serious?” Miguel asked. “How can you still defend him after this?”

“He’s not such a bad guy.” Tory argued. “If you just gave him a break - ”

“Look at me, Tory.” Miguel screamed. “Fucking look at me. Look at what he did.”

Stunned silent, she stared at him and Miguel shook his head in disappointment. Shifting his weight around, he turned his body and dragged himself closer to Sam. 

“Sam… c’mon...” He said, shaking the unconscious girl’s shoulder. “C’mon, Sam! You gotta wake up. C’mon… you’ll be alright. Okay.”

_ Look at me,  _ he’d said and Tory looked at him. And it was like she was seeing him for the very first time…

She’d thought Miguel understood her because they both came from similar poor backgrounds. But he hadn’t understood her at all. Not the way Robby did. He’d never spend any time getting to know her mom or her brother…

Despite how he’d grown up, Miguel was as self-centered and entitled as that LaRusso princess after all. Everything in his life was always about him… his needs, his wants, his desires… and if you had something he wanted, he’d take it from you without hesitation. 

They were the same… all of them. Sam, Sensei Lawrence and even Miguel… they just existed to take from others, all the while cloaking themselves in a holier-than-thou attitude and victimhood. They acted nice and sweet and caring but that was just a facade to lure you in. 

How had it taken her so long to see this?

This guy had used her to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. He’d pretended to care all the while still pining for Sam. 

He’d made a move on Sam while not caring about her new boyfriend. 

He’d blamed everyone else for the school fight, completely forgetting how he’d taken part in it as well. 

He’d stolen Robby’s girlfriend while he was in juvie…

And even all that wasn’t enough for him. No… he… they needed to take more. 

They were trying to take Cobra Kai from them. They didn’t care what Sensei Kreese had done for her… what he was still doing for her… they just wanted to shut them down. They were the ones fighting this war of aggression - and then crying about the enemy fighting back…

And now Miguel was trying to take Robby too? The one source of support and comfort she had… she was supposed to let that happen?

_ No… not again… _

“Tory… are you calling 911?” Miguel asked, as entitled as ever. 

“No...” Tory replied softly, getting to her feet. “I don’t think I will.”

Miguel stared at her, horrified, as she bent down and picked up a candle. 

_ This could work, right? This could solve all my problems once and for all… and they were the idiots who brought candles to a place like this after all.  _

“Tory… what are you…?” Miguel’s eyes widened and he renewed his struggles to get up. “No, no, no, no, no… Tory, you can’t… please… stop it, no… don’t.”

“No mercy.” Tory said, holding the flame under the banner. Moments later, it was on fire. 

“No, no, no...” Miguel begged. “Tory… no… SAM! Wake up! Please, wake up! We gotta get out of here. SAAAM….”

Tory turned and ran, sliding the door closed behind her. She jumped over the fence from where she’d come and ran all the way home, with the same words playing in her head like a mantra. 

_ No mercy! No mercy! No mercy! _

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha...
> 
> Haha....
> 
> So you guys thought you had the twist figured out?


End file.
